


A Chance to Say Goodbye

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Jeremy have a talk after the funeral. Takes place after 2x21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Say Goodbye

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her boyfriend. Twenty minutes earlier he had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group. She hadn't asked where they were headed, but instead just held on tightly as he quickly walked through the forest without a word. She offered no protest and tried to keep up with his pace. She knew she would follow him anywhere.

Jeremy had eventually stopped by the river that ran along the cemetery's border. After basically power walking through the forest, her feet were sore and she found a tree stump to sit on. High heels were definitely not for the wilderness. Jeremy reluctantly sat next to her _(or did she imagine that small moment of hesitation)_ but continued to look out at the water. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand. Holding his hand in both of hers, she felt relief flood her body when he laced his fingers with hers.

Weird vibes aside, Bonnie would never get over the peace she felt whenever he was near. It was like every molecule in her body slowed down and she was finally able to relax. Ever since she connected with the spirits of the burned witches, it was like she could always feel their presence around her. It made her feel like "Big Brother" was watching and it constantly put her on edge. But when she was with Jeremy, it was like the entire world went silent. She had a nagging suspicion as to why he made her feel this way, but she was not ready to voice the words out loud just yet.

Looking for an escape from her thoughts, Bonnie tilted her head to look up at Jeremy. His face was turned in the direction of the water but she could see the unfocused look in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" she softly asked, running a finger over his knuckles.

Jeremy shrugged "I've been better."

Bonnie cursed inwardly. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"It's okay Bonnie." His voice came out so emotionless that concern started to gnaw at her gut.

" _There must be some way to connect with him_ " she thought.

"It's just...when Grams died, I hated when everyone asked if I was okay."

Jeremy continued to look everywhere but at her. "Bonnie, my parents died. It's not like any of this is new to me."

There it was. A small tinge of anger that she could hear hidden in his voice. It wasn't obvious unless you knew him and Bonnie thought she knew him pretty well. At least she hoped she did. She's known Jeremy for as long as she's known Elena but that was a different Jeremy. _This_ Jeremy, the strong and caring guy who risked his life for her, was her boyfriend and the boy she lo-

She stopped herself from completing that thought. She didn't want to jinx them. Ever since they had gotten together she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Relationships did not end well in Mystic Falls but she was hoping that this time it would be different - that they would be the exception. She needed him too much to lose him.

"It's just, you haven't said much since it happened." She couldn't bring herself to say Jenna's name.

She heard a small sigh escape his mouth. "There's not much to say. Life sucks and then you die. The end."

"Jeremy."

"Just drop it Bonnie." He said sternly but she ignored him.

"It's okay to be upset Jeremy. Just...talk to me. I want to help you get through this."

She could feel the air suddenly become tense around them.

"I'm not upset Bonnie." He then gently shrugged her off of his shoulder and stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps away from her. Bonnie got a bad feeling. Just when she was about to call his name, he turned and looked at her. The anger in his eyes threw her off center.

"I'm not upset. I'm fucking _pissed_. I can't remember the last time I felt this mad."

Bonnie frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what I'm feeling," he then seemed to stop himself mid-thought. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. He began to walk away but Bonnie wasn't going to let the issue drop. Forgetting her shoes on the ground, she started walking after him barefoot. Her hand grasped his arm and turned him towards her. Without her shoes, she had to tilt her head to look up at him.

"What is it Jeremy? Let me help you." She pleaded.

"Just forget it. We have to be getting back anyway." He pulled away from her despite the death grip she had on his arm. Not only was he taller but he was also physically stronger so any attempt to hold him still would have been unsuccessful.

As she watched him walk away, she could feel the panic rise in her blood. She was losing him and had no idea how to stop it. Without her shoes she could feel the current of the Earth below her feet. She didn't understand how no one else could feel it pulsating underneath their feet. The instinctive pull of her powers plus the unending reservoir of the Earth's energy at her will was so strong that she didn't realize she was the reason Jeremy had stopped walking.

"What the hell?" She heard his frustrated voice exclaim as his hand pushed at the air infront of him. Her eyes widened when she saw he was trapped in an invisible box. It might have been amusing under other circumstances but the betrayal in his eyes shook her to the core.

"Will you stop doing that!"

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, "I didn't mean to use my powers!"

Jeremy continued to push at the invisible barrier around him. "Let me out Bonnie!"

Bonnie struggled to remember what she did to trap him so she could undo it. "I'm trying."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and she could tell he had made some kind of decision.

"You want to help me?" He wasn't yelling but his voice was definitely louder than usual. Bonnie was afraid of the answer now.

"Stop using your powers against me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Jeremy! I swear!"

He shook his head "I'm not just talking about now." The pure heartbreak on his face could have killed her on the spot.

"How could you do that to me Bonnie?" The anguish in his voice wrapped around her heart like a vice. She knew he was talking about the kiss she gave him the night of the sacrifice. The kiss that rendered him safe but unconscious in the basement of an abandoned house.

"I was trying to protect you!" She defended herself.

"I didn't need protecting Bonnie. That's what my ring is for."

"That wasn't a risk I was going to take." Her voice came out small. "Elena made me promise to keep you out of it."

"What?" he glared at her. "Everyone needs to stop making decisions for me. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be locked away whenever there's trouble. I could have helped!"

Bonnie looked at him defiantly. "How? What could you have done against Klaus? Jeremy, _Stefan_ was barely alive when I got there."

"I still should have been there."

"Jeremy-"

"You took away my chance to say goodbye Bonnie." The anger suddenly left his body. It was like watching a balloon deflate before her eyes.

"I never get to say goodbye. My parents, Vicki, Anna, Jenna...I never got to say goodbye to them. You took my freedom away from me."

Bonnie tried to keep her jealously in check at the mention of his previous lovers.

"Jeremy" he bristled at the sound of pity in her voice.

"Don't." She ignored him and walked closer. She could feel the barrier separating them fall away and knew Jeremy sensed it too. He backed away from her advancing steps but while he was stronger, she was faster.

Bonnie quickly put her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. Just the fact that he didn't move was a sign he was going to listen to her, no matter how much he wanted to flee. Hope flared in her body.

"I never meant to take away your freedom Jeremy." She caressed his face with her fingertips. "Elena wasn't the only reason why I spelled you. You are the most important thing that's happened to me since I found out I was a witch. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

The anger in Jeremy's eyes faded and morphed into the look he always gave her. A look she hoped meant that he shared the same feelings. Guilt suddenly felt like acid in her stomach. She needed to do something to fix this somehow.

Bonnie's hands dropped from his face and took one of his hands, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Bonnie"

"I know you want to get as far as you can from me but just trust me...at least one more time."

He nodded and allowed Bonnie to pull him after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie lead him back to the Gilbert cemetery plots, now empty of the living. He watched as Bonnie picked up the rose Alaric had left on Jenna's grave and began to pluck the petals off the stem. She then walked around the freshly packed dirt, spreading the petals in a circle around the grave. When she was done she walked back to Jeremy.

"Give me your hand."

Jeremy watched in awe as Bonnie began to speak. Even if he hated her powers at times, he was still amazed by what she was able to do with them. The air began to crackle and the wind started blowing harder. He became worried when he saw the foreboding stream of blood run over her lips.

"Bonnie-"

"Shh" she whispered, trying to concentrate.

Jeremy anxiously waited for her to finish. Just before he was going to ask her to stop whatever she was doing, everything went quiet. The air stopped moving and it felt like the entire world was on mute.

"Jeremy?"

His heart lurched as he turned around, dropping Bonnie's hand.

"Jenna?" Jeremy held his hand out but was only met with air. "You're still dead."

Jenna's sad face nodded back at him.

"I'm so sorry Jenna."

"This isn't your fault Jeremy. You didn't kill me."

"But I could have-"

"There was nothing you could have done."

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"Jeremy, I know you wanted to be there the night of the sacrifice but I'm glad you weren't. I didn't want that to be your last memory of me."

Jeremy reluctantly nodded. He knew deep down that nothing he could have done would have changed Jenna's death but it didn't stop the regret from being there.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said softly.

A serene smile came on her face. "You'll see me again one day." She then grew serious. "You and Elena were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you both so much."

Jeremy cleared his throat "We-I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sank to her knees and wiped the blood from her nose.

Unable to move, she tried to zone out as a way of giving Jeremy his privacy. So she focused on her breathing and the sound of her heartbeat instead.

A few minutes passed when she suddenly felt Jeremy's strong hands grasp her shoulders. He easily lifted her off the ground and supported her as she tried to stand.

"I know it doesn't change anything," she said weakly "but I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

She could feel the tears gather in her eyes as she looked into his. "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. She pressed her face to his shirt and inhaled deeply. God, she would never tire of that smell.

"Thank you Bonnie" he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome" she whispered, using the last of her strength to wrap her arms around his body.

She knew that what she just did was not looked kindly upon by other witches but it was worth it. Jeremy was worth everything.

In that moment, standing in the middle of a graveyard, Bonnie came to a conclusion that wasn't really surprising.

She would risk everything for this boy in her arms.


End file.
